


Beauty in Chains

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Gold, F/M, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Restraint, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Wax Play, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Mr and Mrs Gold have some kinky fun in the pawn shop after hours.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Quick, cane, candle, gasp, silver
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Beauty in Chains

The clock strikes six, and on the dot, Mr Gold turns his shop sign to closed and draws the blinds. Across the street, the lights in the library begin to go out. The town is winding down for the night, but for Mr and Mrs Gold, the fun is only just beginning.

They’re as regular as clockwork in these little sessions of theirs, and the rest of the town wonders what they get up to behind the pawn shop’s closed doors every third Tuesday of the month. Belle smiles to herself as she locks up the library and crosses the road. They would certainly turn a few heads if anyone knew the truth.

She enters the shop and bolts the door behind her, venturing through the curtain into the back room. As usual, Gold has set everything up, and she looks at the treats in store for her today, casting her eyes over the array of items on the workbench.

Gold smiles at her, wolfish in the candlelight.

“I’m so glad that you could come, my dear,” he coos. “Are you ready for your session?”

“Yes, Master.”

“I’m pleased to hear it. You know the rules, dearest. When you enter my domain, you are to do so as nature intended. You will strip naked. Now.”

Belle obeys, removing each piece of clothing slowly and carefully, not making a sexy show of it but nonetheless drawing out the process. It is not out of any reluctance to participate on her part. Quite the opposite in fact – she wants to draw out this glorious moment as long as possible. She has always loved this little game of theirs, and she has been looking forward to their time together all day. There is a smear of glossy fluid on the gusset of her panties as she steps out of them, and she can feel the heat rising between her thighs already.

“Beautiful,” Gold breathes. “Come here. Let me inspect you.”

Belle pads across to him, letting him look his fill at her bareness. He brings up the handle of his cane, running the cold metal over her skin and making her shiver with the touch and the anticipation of more. She can’t help but give a little squeak as he rubs it over her nipples, and he gives a Mephistophelean grin as he nudges it between her legs.

“I see you’ve got rid of your lovely bush since we last did this.” He rubs the cane handle over her hairless mons, shaved just this morning in readiness.

“I will allow it to grow out again if you do not find it pleasing, Master.”

“I haven’t decided yet. Turn round. I want to see your pert little backside.”

She turns around slowly and the cane handle, warmed now from her skin and smearing her juices, rubs over her back and ass.

“Very good. You’re perfect as always.” Gold gets to his feet, setting his cane on the workbench with the rest of their things.

“I want to test your endurance today, my dear,” he says. “How long can you last before I let you come apart for me, I wonder? How long can you stand this exquisite torture before you beg me for your orgasm?” He places his hands lightly on her ass cheeks, massaging them gently and spreading them to show her tight hole. “Bend over, my dear.”

Belle flops forward and grabs her ankles, already quivering in anticipation as she feels warming lube being massaged around her asshole, then finally the tip of Gold’s finger pushing inside. He always prepares her properly, taking her time to make sure she’s relaxed and ready for whatever fun comes next. Once two fingers are sliding easily in and out of her, he begins to push in the plug, fucking her slowly with it, going a little further with each stroke until it’s inside all the way. 

Her breath is already coming shakily as Gold orders her to stand up straight. His hands go to her breasts, pinching and massaging her already aching nipples. Belle gasps, shifting her hips and shifting the weight of the plug inside her; she throws her head back against the ripples of pleasure. Gold chuckles.

“Dear me, this isn’t going to last very long at all, is it? But you mustn’t come without my permission, my dear. I would hate to have to punish you.”

Belle shakes her head. “I won’t, Master.”

The smarting pain of the nipple clamps being attached focuses her back in the present, and she keens as Gold gently tugs on the chain between them.

“Colour?”

“Green. It’s a good pain.”

“Good. Now, let’s bring these little paws out of the way. We can’t have you touching yourself where you shouldn’t be touching, dearest. Only I can touch your sweet little pussy.”

“Yes, Master.”

He brings her hands up, pressing a kiss to each palm before he cuffs her, slipping the chain between the handcuffs around the chain between her nipples. Again, he pulls gently, the pain in her nipples shooting pleasure straight down to her core. Belle presses her lips tightly together, determined not to make a sound, as if that will somehow suppress the building pleasure. She’s certain she’s so wet by now that she must be dripping on the floor.

“My beauty in chains,” Gold says softly. “I should make you wear these more often. The silver criss-crossed over your skin is so very becoming. Now… How shall I have you today? Do you have any preference, my dear? You did look lovely bent over before, with your pretty little bottom in the air. I think I might have you from behind, but then, I did that last time.”

Belle remembers their last session, bent over the workbench with her ankles locked in a spreader as Gold’s cock pushed into her asshole gloriously slowly.

“No, I think I want to see your face today. On your back, I think.”

Belle nods, not trusting herself to say anything, and Gold moves the things on the workbench so that he can hand her up onto it and lie her back. She rubs her thighs together, smearing her juices. Gold tuts and gives a sharp tug on the chain between her breasts. Belle gasps, her hands curling into fists

“Don’t be naughty, my dear. If you’re very good, I’ll let you come when you ask. If you’re naughty, well…”

The last time she was naughty, she was naughty on purpose, just to see what he would do. He’d spanked her hard, but she’d enjoyed the sharp slap of his hand on her ass cheeks so much that he probably wouldn’t do it again.

“Are you going to be good?” he asks.

Belle nods. “I’ll be very good, Master. How do you want me?”

He pushes her legs up so that she can rest her heels on the edge of the workbench.

“Spread your legs nice and wide, my dear. I want to see your sweet little pussy open up just for me.”

Belle lets her knees fall apart, and she can see Gold creating more loops of the delicate silver chain. He wraps them loosely around her ankles, securing her to the table but still leaving her some freedom of movement. His intent is clear, though. She needs to stay still.

“Oh, dear me. You’re so wet, dearest. You’re going to make a mess of my table.” 

He stokes along her dripping cleft, pinching her clit and making her cry out with the need for more. Gold tuts.

“You’re not being very patient, my dear. I think that maybe a lesson needs to be taught. A lesson in patience.”

He picks up his cane, turning it this way and that, looking at it critically from every angle, then he shakes his head and puts it down again.

“No, not today.” One hand comes back down between her legs, thumb resting on the butt plug and moving it slowly, changing the angle of it inside her and making her arch her back off the table. The chains clink. “I think I have something else in mind.”

He picks up the candle in its holder, the warm wax gathered in the bottom ready for them. Belle can’t help but give a little moan. She had not anticipated how much she would enjoy wax play when they tried it for the first time, but now it’s one of her favourite treats.

Gold trickles a line of wax down her belly, and Belle wriggles, already panting with the sensation.

“Come now, my dear, you must exercise some control.”

Another line runs parallel to the first, and Belle’s toes curl, her hips bucking up off the bench again, desperate for a touch between her legs. Without thinking, she goes to move her hands down to press a finger against her clit and find blessed release, but the chains yank at her nipples and she swears under her breath. Gold tuts.

“So needy, and such language. Do you really want it to be over so quickly, my sweet? All things come to those who wait, you know. All the very best things.”

He pours a third line of wax on to her stomach, and Belle squirms against the chains, clenching her teeth against the urge to scream at him to touch her already.

“Is there something you want, my dear?”

Belle nods. 

“Ask for it nicely, then.”

“Will you please touch me, Master?”

“Where, my dear?”

“Please touch my pussy, Master.”

“Of course, dearest.”

He spreads her folds and rubs his thumb lazily over her clit; Belle gives a sob of relief, the chains rattling as her legs shake with the need of his touch. A finger presses inside and begins to push up deep, pumping in and out and nearly hitting her sweet spot. Then a second finger presses in, up past the knuckle, curling in just the right way. His thumb against her clit is quick and relentless now, the pressure in the pit of her stomach building and building. Belle squeezes he eyes tight shut.

“Ask for it nicely, my dear.”

“Please may I come, Master?” Her breath is hitched and ragged, and she can feel the sweat beading on her skin with the effort of not giving in to the wave of pleasure that is about to crest.

“Since you’ve been so good, you may come, my sweet. Come for me now.”

Belle shrieks as she gives in and lets the orgasm come. The rush through her veins leaves her panting and shaking.

“Very good,” he whispers. “Very good indeed. Now…”

He takes a step back and loosens his tie, undoing the top couple of buttons of his shirt. She is not the only one to be affected by their little playtime; his erection is tenting his trousers and as he shucks his jacket and unfastens his belt, trousers dropping to his ankles, Belle can see the damp spot of pre-cum staining his boxers. They soon join his trousers and he strokes his hard cock a couple of times before he lines up and thrusts in deep, all the way to the hilt in one smooth push.

Belle gives an unashamed moan, lifting her hips up to meet him as he sets up a quick, powerful pace. For all his talk of patience, he has none of his own when it comes down to it.

“Oh, Belle!” He comes hard with a shout, and for a moment, all is still and quiet as he comes down from the high, his hair hanging in front of his face as he gets his breath back. Belle can feel his seed begin to drip out of her as he pulls out, and she watches him as he sets his clothing to rights.

Her hips tremble as he slowly pulls the plug out of her ass, but she doesn’t make a sound, and Gold nods his approval.

“Did I do well, Master?” she asks eventually.

“You did wonderfully, Belle.” With that, the use of her name rather than ‘my dear’ or ‘dearest’, their playtime is coming to an end. Gold kisses her gently, soft pecks to her lips and cheeks as he unfastens the handcuffs and the nipple clamps, the chains clinking as he sets them on the workbench beside her and helps her to sit up, rubbing her wrists and going to massage her breasts, but Belle hisses at the touch of his hand against her over-sensitive nipple.

“Yellow,” she says. “Too sensitive right now. Give me a minute.”

Gold nods and kisses her cheek again. “Of course. You did wonderfully today, sweetheart. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Oh, very much so.”

He moves down and frees her ankles, rubbing the joints and encouraging her to move them all around. She curls them up under her as Gold brings over a soft blanket from the cot and wraps it around her, tucking her in tightly and he perches on the bench beside her, holding her close and stroking her arm gently. Belle leans into his side, closing her eyes with a smile. It always strikes her how quickly he can change from Master to husband. He takes such good care of her when they play, and she submits to him willingly because she knows he’ll look after her properly.

“How are your nipples?” he asks.

“Ok now, I think. Maybe a little TLC is in order.”

Gold slips a hand inside the blanket and finds her breast, cupping gently and rubbing his palm over her nipple. This time his touch is soothing, and Belle gives a little hum of appreciation. Having given her other breast the same careful attention, his hand comes lower and begins to pick at the lines of wax on her stomach.

“It’s ok,” Belle says. “Leave it. We’ll get it off in the bath at home.” He usually runs a nice hot bubble bath for her when they get back to the house, and Belle glances sideways at him, a little smile coming over her face. “Will you join me in it?”

Gold gives a soft huff of laughter. “If you wish.”

“Oh, I do. It’s a long time since we last bathed together. And I’m sure it will be much easier for you to help me get the wax off if you’re in the tub with me.”

Gold just kisses her, and Belle closes her eyes, losing herself in his embrace. Tomorrow, she’ll be back to the prim and proper librarian, and no one will ever know what has happened behind the pawn shop doors.

But for tonight, she surrenders eagerly.


End file.
